Naruto Imperia: Shinobi Unite
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Every strong village is strong because they stand together, Konoha is strong because they won the Great Ninja War, but the path to uniting will be journied through it's new generation. Kids of NejiTen main,ShikaTema,ChouIno,SasuSaku and NaruHina
1. Prologue

Naruto Imperia: Shinobi Unite

Chapter 1

Prologue

**I decided to make another Narutoverse in my mind and I want to get it on paper or word, well you know what I mean! ****THIS STORY IS **_**NOT,**_** I REPEAT **_**NOT**_** RELATED TO****NARUTO CHIKARA: GENERATION OF TH HYAKUYA, ****this is a new Narutoverse story!**

In order to be a strong village, the villagers must unite, but most importantly …the Shinobi must unite, to rise and protect, no matter how vain, no matter how weak.

Now our story begins, with a kunoichi, a Hyuga kunoichi, one who is looked down upon because of her weakness, one who is talked about behind her back because of her low self esteem, who nobody thinks can do anything… quiet, even weak she may be, but this kunoichi will one day rise, she may not know it yet, but her will to protect others will push her to unite the shinobi of her village…

This kunoichi is Kiyoko Hyuga…

_My name is Kiyoko, Kiyoko Hyuga, I'm fourteen years old, I'm not very strong, I was just lucky I was strong enough to pass in the academy, but everybody says the instructor just took pity on me, I don't have an incredibly strong demon in me, I'm not very confident, well why should I be? I'm not strong and sometimes I think I'm a disappointment to my family, especially my kaa-san and tou-san, Tenten and Neji Hyuga, my tou-san is head of the Hyuga Clan, while my kaa-san is head of the Gypsy clan._

Kiyoko was a beautiful child, she had dark neon violet hair that shone in the light, her hair was like Hinata's hair in Shippuden, in fact she was VERY Hinata (shippuden)-like, she wore a highly similar outfit to her in shippuden, even her attitude was like her, she talked somewhat like her too, the only difference was Kiyoko looked 14 not fifteen, but she was still pretty close, except for the color of her hair.

_**Kiyoko's father, Hyuga Neji, head of the Hyuga clan, became so when he married Tenten, who at the age of seventeen found out she was the heiress to the Gypsy clan of Konoha, she finally knew who her family was and when she and Neji married they both became the head of their clans. Both the Hyuga and Gypsy clan thought this would be a good idea, for the Gypsy clan was a clan who used elegant musical instruments as weapons, with ninja 'modifications', of course. **_

_**So when a clan head whose clan technique lies in heavenly taijutsu marries a clan head with that type of clan techniques, only good can come out of it. Thus the Hyuga and Gypsy clan became connected, linked, allies if you will.**_

_**All of Konoha rejoiced for this would mean a new era for both the clans**_**…**

Aki clapped her hands together "Thus the Dancing Fist was born" the academy teacher finished her story on the history of one of the now greatest clan taijutsu's on the village, Kiyoko assisted the teachers around the academy, because the village elders thought she would be better off there than out in real battle, that's how weak they though she was(BTW she's a rookie genin),the rest of her team did the same, to help her out some, but they went on missions when they were called, Kiyoko was not permitted to.

"Any questions?" one student looked at Kiyoko, who was present at the moment in the classroom, to answer any questions that the teacher would not know, Kiyoko smiled at the student " Wow Kiyoko! You must be really strong!!" she then put on a sad smile.

"Oh how I wish I was" her smile faded away at this thought.

**A/N: So how you like so far? I hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW!! And again **

**THIS STORY IS **_**NOT,**_** I REPEAT **_**NOT**_** RELATED TO****NARUTO CHIKARA: GENERATION OF TH HYAKUKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!z!!**


	2. Rain and Thunder

Naruto Imperia: Shinobi Unite

Chapter 2

Rain and Thunder

Kiyoko was walking home from the academy, the sky was cloudy, it was going to rain, but Kiyoko didn't care. She was too lost in her thoughts 'Wow Kiyoko! You must be really strong!' it echoed in her head, replayed itself over and over and over.

"Why am I like this…" she whispered to herself

Two people passed her whispering to each other

"Hey, hey, that's her, they say, she's the weakest Hyuga there is"

"Yeah, what a shame"

It started to pour rain, the now setting sun was hidden behind the grey clouds and people were scurrying for cover

Not Kiyoko, she walked in the rain, then looked back at the Hokage faces

It started to thunder

Instead of walking home as planned, she went to the graveyard

Kiyoko faced the grave of Hanako Hyuga, her older cousin, had died giving birth to her daughter Emi, five years ago, Hanako had been poisoned and died the night of Emi's birth from complications due to the poison, if the poison had not been injected in her by an enemy ninja, Hanako would have lived, but she didn't. Hanako was only 15 when she died.

Hanako and she had been very close, like sisters. 'Blossom of the Hyuga' was engraved on her grave stone. Ever since the death of Hanako, Kiyoko had been so shy and withdrawn. Despite this, Kiyoko took care of Emi; Emi was now like her daughter.

At the thought of Emi, Kiyoko stood up and turned around to walk to the Hyuga household, but not without one last look at Hanako's grave.

At the Hyuga household there weren't that many people in the hall and the very few people who were there were giving Kiyoko looks full of sadness and anguish. Outside Emi's lodging was a whole bunch of people… as well as the medic ninjas, Kiyoko shoved her way through the crowd and saw what she didn't want to see.

Emi was lying on the cold, wooden floor lifeless… Kiyoko rushed towards her "Emi!! Emi!!" her voice full of desperation, but the medic ninja held her back "No! Let me go!! EMI!!!" the medic ninja looked at her firmly "She's already dead!! An enemy ninja had poisoned her with various intoxications!!" she still tried to break through, fat teardrops poured down her pale cheeks, and her voice like thunder.

"EMI!!" Kiyoko bit the medic ninja, and he let her go, Kiyoko ran towards her "No! You're going to be okay, Emi!!" Kiyoko put her hands over the little girls chest and they started to glow with chakra, even though she had no experience, she still tried desperately.

But…

No matter, how much she tried and tried, Emi stayed lifeless, Kiyoko stopped at collapsed herself to the ground her left hand still on her non-breathing chest…

The only thing that could be heard were Kiyoko's loud sobs " I'm so sorry, Emi, I'm so sorry" she kept repeating this as Kiyoko now cradled Emi in her arms, her salty tears dripped into the cold girl's dry mouth.

Kiyoko's hand glowed a light yellow, it didn't look like chakra… but

It seemed like it…

A/N: So do guys like it so far? Very sad chappy... TT

**Please review! **

Poor Kiyoko, Poor Emi, this is even more sad than my **She Demon Wounds** Story.

**Review and I will update!**


End file.
